


Grab a Cat and Hide

by Evee_chan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cat Cafe, Confession, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6952387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evee_chan/pseuds/Evee_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat themed napkins, plates, room décor and cutely shaped treats that were laid neatly on the table would have made it a great place if a certain fuzzy something didn’t plod casually across the table. A few loose hairs waft up in the air from the cat as it sat down and began licking its paws. Kuroo sneezes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grab a Cat and Hide

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts from: http://rainbowderpyhead.tumblr.com/post/144634719271/  
> and requested by puddingcatbae  
> Small warning for swearing

Cat themed napkins, plates, room décor and cutely shaped treats that were laid neatly on the table would have made it a great place if a certain fuzzy something didn’t plod casually across the table. A few loose hairs waft up in the air from the cat as it sat down and began licking its paws. Kuroo sneezes.

               

“I can’t believe you talked me into this…”

               

The head of golden hair across from him tilts up at him and stares, lips curled up slightly at the corners. “Well I’m glad you did.” Kenma murmurs. “I don’t think I could’ve come alone, so thanks.”

               

Kuroo stifles another sneeze and nods. “I didn’t want you smack dab in the middle of Tokyo during rush hour all by yourself but I knew how much you wanted to come here after it opened.” Kuroo grins. “Now you gotta treat me!”

               

Another little smile and Kuroo’s heart flutters wildly in his chest. He rarely sees Kenma so excited, eyes shimmering and gaze darting from one fluffy cat silhouette to the next. A black cat pushes its way onto his lap from under his arm, settling with Kenma’s hand on its head. There’s a slight dusting of pink on his cheeks as he pats the needily purring cat.

               

Two lattes arrive at their table, white cat marshmallow bobbing gently on top. Honestly, it looks way too sweet for Kuroo’s taste, but whatever. Both boys take an experimental sip, and when Kenma puts his cup down, a line of whipped cream adorns his upper lip. A strange feeling curls in Kuroo’s stomach and he can’t take his eyes away.

               

“…Kuroo?” Kenma cocks his head sideways at him, strands of hair falling back into his eyes and Kuroo can’t take it anymore.

               

“You got a little somethin’ on your face.” Kuroo mutters as he leans across the table. Golden eyes widen as Kuroo swipes his thumb along the trail of cream, scooping it up and then licking at it.

               

He was expecting a deadpan stare or a sarcastic remark, so he’s completely unprepared when Kenma flushes a bright red from neck to the roots of his hair. The sight of an absolutely flustered Kenma makes Kuroo’s limbs feel like jelly and brain turn to mush.

               

“I really, really like you.” He blurts.

               

Kenma jumps, pulling the cat in his lap upright to hide in its fur. “I…I really like you too.” He says, voice catching on the syllables.

               

Somehow, Kenma manages to flush even darker and bury himself even deeper into the cat. It starts hissing, clawing at the table in discomfort so he shifts his grip. That’s when he notices a little whorl of spiky fur on the top of its head and nearly bursts out laughing.

               

“Hey Kuroo?” He says with a bright grin.

               

“Hm?”

               

“Doesn’t he look kind of like you? We should keep him and call him Kuroo.”

               

Kuroo glares at him. “No. Friggin'. Way. How would I even know who you’re calling for then?”

               

Kenma just smiles. “Te-tsu-rou.”

               

This time it’s Kuroo who pulls a cat into his lap to hide his red face behind.

               

He sneezes again.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> HMU @ rainbowderpyhead on tumblr if you'd like~


End file.
